


His Work and Nothing More

by TheSinIsStrongWithThisOne



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (its jonah), (part of the plot but dont worry i promise it links into the porn), Angst, Blowjobs, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Mordecai Lukas (mentioned), Oral Fixation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Trans Male Character, canon-typical telepathy, good old fashioned english repression, i love pre-evil jonah but hes still a bougie bastard, im sorry i didnt expect this much plot, so many feelings, so much plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinIsStrongWithThisOne/pseuds/TheSinIsStrongWithThisOne
Summary: The street is not quite empty yet, as the night is still young. The dim lamplight makes the rain-soaked street glisten. It would have been possible for Robert’s delay to be a result of the hazardous slick on the road, but his office is not far enough from Jonah’s house to make up for so much lost time. Jonah catches a few windows turning dark as their inhabitants turn in for the night.The people who remain outside are splashing around in drunken stupors or walking quickly, umbrellas above their heads and shawls pulled tight to keep out the cold. Jonah pushes further and his sight extends to the building that houses Robert’s office. Jonah climbs the stairs as quickly as he can, his breath faltering at the effort. He is outside of Robert’s office and he can hear voices.He pushes but the door won’t give.
Relationships: Jonah Magnus/Robert Smirke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	His Work and Nothing More

**Author's Note:**

> [thanks to littlebluejane for the beta!]   
> ok so apparently the only fics I can write are period drama gay smut where one guy is trans. Im fine with this sldksdlkf. As per my previous fic, I use masculine terms for jonah’s equipment (cock instead of clit, chest instead of breasts, etc.)  
> not enough of you are as invested in this potential pairing as I am so ig here I am writing this for myself. This is set after Jonah has started developing abilities relating to the Eye but before he’s been corrupted and turns into a dick.

Jonah Magnus was pacing his front hall, anxiety deep in his stomach. The clock in the next room chimed 9 o’clock and his heart took another uncomfortable leap in his tightly bound chest. Robert was now an hour late. His head butler approached from behind him, his footsteps muffled by the soft carpet.

“Sir, might I suggest a cup of brandy for your nerves?” he asked.

“No, thank you. I need to keep my head clear for my meeting.” Jonah responded after some consideration. The butler smiled kindly and retreated back to the darkened corridors of the sprawling abode. Resolution filled Jonah as he walked to the adjacent sitting room. He took a seat on a larger foot stool and straightened his back. A few deep breaths later, he closed his eyes and reached out.

_The street is not quite empty yet, as the night is still young. The dim lamplight makes the rain-soaked street glisten. It would have been possible for Robert’s delay to be a result of the hazardous slick on the road, but his office is not far enough from Jonah’s house to make up for so much lost time. Jonah catches a few windows turning dark as their inhabitants turn in for the night._

_The people who remain outside are splashing around in drunken stupors or walking quickly, umbrellas above their heads and shawls pulled tight to keep out the cold. Jonah pushes further and his sight extends to the building that houses Robert’s office. Jonah climbs the stairs as quickly as he can, his breath faltering at the effort. He is outside of Robert’s office and he can hear voices._

_He pushes but the door won’t give._

_He puts all of his effort into entering the office and manages to fall through the previously solid door. Jonah has a moment of relief at his access, but it is short lived as his lungs are filled with a thick fog._

Instead of pulling out of his Sight, Jonah attempted to fight past the fog. He seized up violently, his eyes shut as tightly as possible. He opened his mouth to call for help, but his throat was closing up too tight for any sound to exit.

_The fog is white and grey but tinged with blue. It fills him not only with a tight and constricting cold pain but with the severest feeling that he will never see Robert again. He is gone and he will never return. Whether he has left of his own volition or not, Jonah does not know, but he is gone. Jonah is alone._

The sound of Jonah as he collapsed, rigid, onto the floor was what finally alerted a nearby maid to his plight. She ran to the sitting room and turned his face-down form over so that she could assess what was wrong with him. She checked his pulse and felt it thumping erratically and so moved to feel his cheek. It was ice cold yet flushed a bright pink. The maid pulled an eyelid down and saw that his pupils were so blown that they pushed nearly every trace of green from his irises. She lowered her head, intrigued but let out a small shriek of surprise when the eye moved to focus on her, the pupil receding quickly.

She was pushed back by Jonah suddenly jerking to sit upright. He clutched his throat, his eyes open wide, drinking in his surroundings. He was home, he was safe now.

_But Robert is nowhere to be Seen._

Remembering himself, Jonah pushed down the terror of what he just experienced and what must have happened to Robert in order to calm the quivering maid before him.

“My apologies, uh,” he began.

_Sarah._

“Sarah.” He smiled, “I must have had a nightmare.”

Standing, he straightened his creased shirt and helped Sarah to her feet. Without question, she nodded and left quickly, still shaken. Once she was out of sight, Jonah sank to his knees. He choked back the tears of loss for Robert, and everything that he would never know about Jonah and what he _truly_ felt for him.

He wasn’t sure how long he sat like that before his grief was interrupted by a harsh banging at the door. It wasn’t locked, so the source of the sound had no trouble in flinging it open, releasing a torrent of rain into the entranceway. Jonah sat perplexed.

_Robert is here._

Jonah scrambled to his feet, helping Robert to shuck his hat and coat. He left them both on the ground for someone else to deal with later, not allowing his focus to shift from Robert for even a moment.

Moving him into the next room, Jonah motioned for Robert to sit on the other side of a three-seater couch across from him. Robert reached his arm up and ruffled his fingers through his wet hair, pushing the loose locks from his eyes. Jonah tried not to stare.

“Jonah, I am so sorry for my late arrival, but I have news,” excitement spilled out with every word. “Here,” he handed Jonah a rolled-up piece of paper.

Jonah unravelled it, peering over the large shapes and intricate notes. Realisation swept over him.

_The Monument._

“Millbank? These are the plans?” He confirmed.

“The very same,” Robert replied, looking very pleased with himself. “The plans are complete, and construction can begin as soon as this September. That’s why I was so late; I knew we were close to finishing them so I stayed late with Mordecai so I could show you as soon as they were done.”

“Mordecai…” Jonah felt understanding weigh on him heavily. Robert seemed to notice.

“Jonah, are you alright? Is it Beholding?”

“Yes, uh- and no,” Robert looked puzzled at Jonah’s response. “Mordecai, he’s been taken by the Lonely.”

“That doesn’t surprise me, the old hermit.” He chuckled before noticing the heavy tears that were silently dropping from Jonah’s eyes. He wiped them with his gloved thumb. “Jonah?”

“I- I couldn’t see you. You were with him, and I couldn’t see you. I thought- I thought you were…” His sobs cut off his rambling.

“Jonah, I’m touched that you care so much for me,” Robert meant it as a joke, at first. When his attempt to lighten the mood fell flat, he felt instead a pang in his chest for the young man crying before him.

He shifted his hand so that it cupped Jonah’s chin and forced Jonah to look him in the eyes.

“Robert, I was so worried, I thought- well, I never would’ve been able to tell you,” Jonah closed his eyes.

“Jonah,”

“I know we could never, but I thought you were dead, and I can’t have you die and not Know…”

“ _Jonah_ ,” Robert wiped away another tear and lifted Jonah’s head slightly. Jonah opened his eyes to see Robert looking down at him, eyes trained on Jonah’s lips.

“Robert-?” Jonah barely dared to hope before Robert had closed the distance between them in a delicate kiss.

When they parted, Jonah’s eyes were wide. He carefully ran his fingers through Roberts hair, fixing the few stray hairs that had fallen forward. Every movement he made was slow and deliberate, terrified that he might do something wrong, that he might break the spell somehow and Robert would change his mind.

Robert leaned into Jonah’s touch, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment before he opened them again to drink in Jonah’s entranced expression. He raised a hand to his mouth and pulled his glove off with his teeth. Jonah’s breathing hitched for a moment as he sat there, unblinking. With his now free hand, Robert softly rubbed his thumb over Jonah’s bottom lip. Jonah looked like he might cry again.

Robert took hold of Jonah’s hair with his still-gloved hand, and gently rubbed his fingers through the dark roots. As he held the back of his head firmly, he slid his thumb into Jonah’s slack mouth.

If it was at all possible, Jonah’s eyes widened even further. He slowly closed his lips around the digit and studied Robert’s responses as he experimentally started sucking. Robert’s eyes darkened ever so slightly, and he huffed a hot breath through his nose.

Jonah pushed his mouth further onto Robert’s thumb until his lips made contact with his hand. Robert relaxed his grip on Jonah’s hair slightly. He pulled his thumb out, brought it to his own mouth and slid it in.

Jonah slinked from his side of the couch towards Robert and straddled his knee. He gingerly took hold of Robert’s wrist and pulled it away from his mouth. He wrapped his arms around Robert’s neck and pressed in for another kiss.

He rocked his hips involuntarily when Robert tightened his grip on Jonah’s hair and pushed the kiss deeper. Jonah started to feel more confident, and dragged his hands around Robert’s neck and back, exploring this new side of him. 

Jonah was still having trouble reconciling that this was really happening to him, but he didn’t dare stop. He kissed down to Robert’s cheek then tipped his head back so that he could nip at the top of his neck. He recalled his hands and fumbled at Robert’s collar.

_You are being watched._

Jonah almost threw himself backward at the intrusion which must have been one of the staff. Robert looked at him, confused at first but then understanding.

“You never did get to show me the uh- ‘architecture’ of your bedroom,” Robert joked, tracing a finger down Jonah’s neck.

~

Jonah pushed Robert up against his now closed bedroom door. He unbuttoned Robert’s shirt as quickly as his shaking hands would allow and pulled the stiff cotton from his heaving shoulders. At the new access, Jonah ran his teeth over Robert’s exposed throat, eliciting low moans.

Stepping back slightly, he ran his hands over Robert’s exposed chest, drinking in every inch of it. He attached his mouth to a nipple and circled it with his tongue. Jonah revelled in the quickening of Robert’s breathing and the way his face twisted in pleasure.

Jonah wanted to see more.

He knelt down and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down slowly. Robert looked down to see Jonah positioned obscenely beneath him, licking his lips as he took Robert’s beading cock into his hand.

His fingers were so soft as they delivered feather-light touches up Robert’s shaft.

“Jonah… Fuck,” Robert gasped.

Jonah returned his eyes to Robert’s wide-eyed expression and felt the slickness between his legs increase at the anticipation. Moving tantalisingly slowly, Jonah maintained eye-contact as he pushed his lips over the head of Robert’s cock.

Robert’s knees nearly buckled at the sensation, but Jonah raised his hands and held him firmly by his hips against the door. He sank his mouth further along Roberts pulsing cock, as far as he thought he could and then just a bit further.

Robert couldn’t keep looking at Jonah without risking falling forwards so instead let his head rest against the hard wood of the door. He sank slightly, reaching forward to take Jonah’s hair in his hands and tug on it.

Jonah pulled back, a muffled moan escaping the gaps of his mouth as he nearly removed himself. He stayed at the head of Robert’s cock, tonguing the underside of the shaft before taking in all of him, pushing his nose against Robert’s soft pubic hair.

As he continued to suck Robert’s cock, Jonah was massaging deep circles into his hips with his thumbs. Robert was shaking and moved one of his hands from Jonah’s hair to his own forehead, wiping away the sweat that was gathering on his furrowed brow.

Jonah did something phenomenal with his tongue and Robert’s hips bucked forward into him.

“Again!” he cried, “Please, Jonah, do that again,” Jonah grinned around Robert’s cock and obliged him. Robert’s legs were threatening to give out underneath him any second.

_He’s close._

Jonah sped up his movements, bringing Robert to a loud crescendo of gasps and moans. Jonah removed his lover’s cock from his mouth the moment before Robert came and collapsed forward.

Jonah caught him, offering fast strokes with his hand around Robert’s shaft, pulling every drop of pleasure from his orgasm. Robert clutched Jonah’s face with his hands and pulled him into a desperate kiss before he finally lost all control of his limbs and went limp.

They stayed like that for a while, Jonah not daring to move. Once he regained his strength, Robert raised his head from where it was resting on Jonah’s shoulder and cupped his face with his hand.

“Jonah?” he drew the smaller man’s face close to his.

“Yes, Robert?”

“Can I undress you?”

_He wants you._

Jonah blushed, embarrassed.

“Yes, but I- uh I think I would prefer to keep my under-shirt on?” Jonah averted his eyes from Robert in shame but was pleasantly surprised when their lips were pressed together. Robert brought their foreheads together tenderly.

“Whatever you want; you’d be just as heavenly fully dressed,” he crooned while unbuttoning Jonah’s stained waistcoat. After discarding all of Jonah’s clothes, save for his underwear, binder and undershirt, Robert pulls him in for a firm embrace as though he might slip through his fingers. “How do you want me?” He asked.

“I’m- I’m not sure. I’ve never done this before,” Jonah admits sheepishly. Robert looks impressed.

“Well, you’re very talented for it,” He praises, tucking a stray piece of hair behind Jonah’s ear. “Do you want my fingers?” At this, Jonah almost choked.

“Not just yet, I- I’m sorry, I just…” Jonah’s eyes welled, “I want it, it’s just a lot.” Robert nodded understandingly.

“It’s fine, Jonah. You’re wonderful. Do you just want to sit for a moment?”

“I think… would it be alright if we kissed?”

Robert chuckled. “Jonah, you’ve just had your mouth around my cock, I think we’re past you needing to ask permission to kiss me.”

Jonah smiled and nuzzled into Robert’s neck.

“But I would like to hear you say it,” Jonah said.

“Yes, Jonah, you may kiss me now and every time we are together after.”

Jonah pressed chaste closed kisses to Robert’s neck, inching upwards to his mouth. When he finally reached Robert’s lips, he dove in hungrily. Robert’s mouth was so warm and so wonderfully sweet, Jonah thought he might get lost in the feeling of being so close to him. Finally Knowing him like this.

Robert’s hands explored Jonah’s arms, his nails trickling down and digging in at his wrists. Jonah sighed at the sensation, pulling back from the kiss. Robert took the opportunity to latch onto Jonah’s exposed neck. At this, Jonah let out a long, high-pitched moan.

“Robert!” he whined, clutching Robert’s head into the crook of his neck.

Robert was thoroughly encouraged at this; Jonah’s first major reaction to anything he had done. He pulled his lips back to nip at the soft flesh under Jonah’s chin with his front teeth. Jonah writhed and clutched at Robert's shoulders, pulling him as close as possible.

The warmth between his thighs was returning and he barely managed to stifle his quickening breaths.

“Robert, I think- I think I’m ready,” he gasped. Robert’s eyes blew with his returning arousal. He reached a hand down towards Jonah’s heat. “Just,” Jonah staggered, “go slowly, please.”

“I will, just keep telling me what you want.”

When Robert’s hand made delicate contact with Jonah’s crotch through his underwear, Jonah’s hips surged upwards.

“Sorry,” He apologised.

“Don’t be,” Robert reassured him, “I like it,” Jonah blushed deeply as Robert traced a finger slowly over his swollen cock. Jonah’s body felt like it was melting to every touch that Robert gave him. It was difficult for Robert to crook his wrist comfortably in the position that Jonah was, so he gently urged him to turn.

Once Jonah had readjusted himself, he was sitting in Robert’s lap, his back to Robert’s chest. He leaned his head back against his lover’s shoulder, exposing his already marked throat. Robert dragged his tongue across the mark, and settled at sucking on a fresh spot, lower, closer to Jonah’s shoulder.

He reached his hand back down, tracing his fingers lightly over Jonah’s stomach. He slid his fingers under Jonah’s underwear, making soft contact.

“Is this okay?” He retreated from Jonah’s neck for a moment to ask. Jonah stifled a moan.

“Mm, more than okay,” he said. “Just- just don’t go inside,”

At his instructions, Robert stayed firmly on the outside of Jonah’s soft folds, only dipping downwards occasionally to gather his slickness. As Robert increased his pressure gradually, Jonah started to rock his hips, straining to gain more friction.

Robert quickened his pace, drawing circles around Jonah’s cock. He used his free hand to stroke the side of Jonah’s face, his fingers resting on his chin. Without a word, Jonah took hold of his wrist and forced two fingers into his mouth.

Robert was intrigued by this action but let Jonah do as he pleased. As Robert was rubbing Jonah’s cock, bringing him closer and closer to his peak, Jonah was sucking and tonguing Robert’s fingers desperately.

Regardless of the situation, the noises coming from Jonah were downright obscene. The wet sounds of Robert’s hand against his cock, the slick noises of Robert fucking his mouth with his fingers and the moans that Jonah made around them would have been enough to get Robert off again untouched.

Jonah came back to his senses for a moment, feeling Robert’s arousal against his back. Drunk on his own rising pleasure, he ground backwards onto the erection.

Robert huffed deeply, his hot breath tickling Jonah’s neck. Jonah shifted and started to pull of his underwear.

“I thought you didn’t want anything inside?” Robert questioned.

“Not in, uh- the front.” Jonah clarified, smirking slightly. “May I?”

Robert chuckled. “Absolutely, although I think maybe we should move this to the bed?”

Jonah nodded and helped him up. Jonah laid down on the bed with Robert following close behind.

Robert gathered some of Jonah’s slick on his index finger before looking up for confirmation that Jonah was ready. The smaller man nodded, shaking in anticipation.

Robert eased the digit into Jonah’s ass, moving it around until the resistance had eased enough for him to add a second.

It took Jonah a moment to adjust to the sensation, but once he had, he decided that he liked it. Robert pumped his fingers in and out until he was satisfied that Jonah was ready. Luckily, Jonah had thought to steal a bottle of olive oil from the kitchen on the way up to the bedroom.

He lined himself up and pushed the head of his cock in. The sensation was wonderful, and Jonah’s soft gasped told him that the feeling was mutual. Jonah hooked his legs around Robert’s waist and pulled himself further down until Robert was entirely sheathed in him.

Robert tried not to focus on his own pleasure; it was Jonah’s turn, but it was difficult to not let their embrace overwhelm him. He pulled out then pushed back in firmly, making Jonah’s toes curl.

He repeated the action over and over, with less resistance each time. He took a hand and rubbed at Jonah’s cock again with his thumb.

Jonah’s back arched into the stimulation, begging for more. Jonah was making those noises again, those deep moans and loud shrieks. As Jonah was being filled and reaching his peak, Robert felt himself rushing to meet him.

“Robert!” Jonah cried out, “Fuck, Robert, I love you!”

Robert almost cried at the praise, “I know, Jonah, I know,”

_He Knows._

Suddenly, Jonah can _feel_ Robert’s pleasure, and Robert can _feel_ Jonah’s. Their eyes snapped wide open as their orgasms overtook each other, where one man ended, and the other began was no longer clear.

The haze over them hung thick with the scent of sex and the need to be close to each other.

Robert climbed up to cradle Jonah in his arms, his small frame still spasming in the aftershocks. Robert stroked his hair and planted soft kisses on his forehead.

“Fuck,” Jonah panted, his eyelids fluttering.

“That’s one word for it,” Robert laughed.

“Robert?”

“Yes, my love?”

“If you knew, why did you wait so long?”

Robert shifted uncomfortably behind Jonah.

“Well, I’ve only known for the past 40 minutes or so,” he admitted. Jonah sat up and turned to face him.

“What?” He asked, dumbfounded.

“Well, you were in the sitting room crying and somehow, I just _Knew_ how you felt. It wasn’t because of how you cried or the way you looked at me when I first came in. It was- I don’t quite know how to describe it, I knew it like a fact. Like I had just learned that 2+2=4.” Robert’s eyes looked past Jonah as he spoke, thinking about each word before it came out of his mouth.

“Do you think it was Beholding?”

“It must have been, although not in the way that you experience it, I don’t think.” He paused. “I think you gave me that knowledge Jonah, and I think you were doing it again just now.”

“Transference of knowledge,” Jonah considered. “It’s not without precedent. But it beckons the question of how many other potential gifts I have yet to receive.”

“Only you would turn a moment like this into a scientific study,” Robert joked, pulling Jonah back down to lie next to him. Jonah smiled in response and turned to nuzzle himself into Robert’s still-bare chest.

“Do you have to leave?” Jonah asked.

“No,” Robert responded, “Why? Did you want to try something else?”

“No, it's just…”

“Jonah, tell me what you want,” He cupped Jonah’s cheek with his hand.

Jonah placed his own hand over Robert’s and closed his eyes. “I want you to hold me. I want to fall asleep in your arms and wake to find myself still there.”

Smiling, Robert pulled Jonah flush against him, his arms around Jonah’s back and his legs hooked around Jonah’s.

“Is that truly all you wish?” Robert hummed.

“That’s all I wish forever,”

And when Jonah would wake the next morning, he would find his wish granted.


End file.
